What you've made me do
by Moon Erebos
Summary: —Todos hablan mucho de matar, pero ¿en realidad han intentado matar a alguien?


**Me encanta la personalidad de Nagisa, me gusta como parece inocente pero al mismo tiempo es un arma mortal**

**Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

**What you've made me do**

Nagisa ve con horror el cuerpo de Karma caer de espaldas totalmente inconsciente, el rostro manchado de sangre, de su sangre, revuelve su estómago haciéndole inclinarse al frente en una arcada que no consigue más que escupa saliva amarga debido a que no había comido nada aún luego del desayuno. Su pelirrojo amigo siempre había sido bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de hecho, era su forma preferida de enfrentarse a cualquiera que tuviera la valentía de enfrentarse a él o en su defecto que no conociera de que era capaz.

Sin embargo, y Nagisa se lo había advertido cuando fueron interceptados en un callejón que utilizaban como atajo para llegar a casa desde la estación de tren, no pudo enfrentarse a un grupo de siete jóvenes de supuestamente su misma edad llevados hasta ellos por sus ex-compañeros del campus principal de la escuela. Por el uniforme reconocieron que eran estudiantes de intercambio y descaradamente le advirtieron a Karma que el asunto no era con él por lo que podía retirarse; por supuesto, Karma siempre había estado dispuesto a defenderlo y no dudó en lanzarse contra los jóvenes en una pelea que rozaba en lo injusto.

Impotente Nagisa había observado como en un punto en que los matones no habían podido contener a Karma entre dos lo sostuvieron para que los demás lo golpearan salvajemente. Ver tan mal a su amigo le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos horrorizados.

—We'd warned him* —dijo el que parecía el líder escupiendo sangre, pero Nagisa no le escuchaba.

Su amigo había sido lastimado por su culpa. Lastimado como Kaede cuando se enfrentaron a Shinigami, como su madre estuvo a punto de ser lastimada por ese asesino que fue tras Koro-sensei. _"Lo usaré para proteger a aquellos a quienes amo_" le había dicho a Koro-sensei esa noche y sin embargo estaba allí, paralizado, con la sed de sangre creciendo en su interior como una bestia y aún así sintiéndose incapaz de reaccionar adecuadamente, aterrado de lo que podría pasar si la dejase salir.

Proteger… ¿no contaba eso como proteger a quién quería? ¿No era ese momento perfecto para devolverle a Karma todo lo que había hecho por él?

—Now, your turn —ríe otro arrancando a Nagisa de sus pensamientos que alza la vista sobresaltado ante el brillo de algo plateado contra el sol. Un cuchillo—. It's nothing personal but, tenemos que matarte* —lo último sale con un acento forzado, pero aun entendible.

¿Matarlo? Algo hace click dentro de Nagisa y siente el terror concentrarse en su pecho dejando su mente totalmente en blanco y fría. Con la cabeza gacha camina hacia el tipo del cuchillo a pasos lentos casi robóticos. Los jóvenes lo observan pasmados, en realidad esperaban que huyera cobardemente pues no es más que un niñito delgado y pequeño, o tal vez una niña, no están seguros de ello.

Nagisa se detiene frente al del cuchillo que lo mira con ojos desorbitados, en cámara lenta ve el rostro alzarse hacia él y la expresión en el delicado rostro del peliazul le hace retroceder espantado, pero es demasiado tarde. En un parpadeo el cuchillo le es arrebatado y siente como algo frío se envuelve a su alrededor.

Sus amigos jadean sin comprender como el chico se había movido tan rápido hasta someter por completo al joven que doblaba su tamaño. Ni cortos ni perezosos se lanzaron contra él para atacar, pero el joven fue más rápido chocando sus palmas; sin entender que estaba pasando se encuentran totalmente paralizados viendo con horror la mirada despiadada en los ojos azules que parecía no encajar con la sonrisa dulce que les dedica. En su conjunto reconocen una sed de sangre que no creían perteneciera a alguien tan pequeño.

—Tell your friends —dice con voz suave de forma casi fluida colocando la punta del cuchillo bajo la barbilla del aparente líder—, that you were unable to kill me.

El cuchillo se desliza con algo de fuerza a través de su cuello dejando una marca rojiza en la piel, el joven siente su interior temblar, pero no es capaz de moverse para alejarse de la filosa punta. Los párpados del peliazul caen dándole un aspecto más peligroso si es que eso es posible.

—Todos hablan mucho de matar, pero ¿en realidad han intentado matar a alguien? —el cuchillo cae pesadamente de su mano que sube hasta sostener las mejillas del joven—. You don't know what is it.

Les regala una sonrisa dulce y se aleja de ellos para regresar con Karma, se agacha a su lado tratando de despertarlo ignorando a los jóvenes. Estos, una vez recuperan su movilidad se enderezan, toman a su amigo y huyen despavoridos.

No quieren saber que es capaz de hacer el joven.

* * *

*Se lo advertimos

*Ahora, tu turno

*No es nada personal pero...

*Dile a tus amigos, que fueron incapaces de matarme

*Ustedes no saben lo que es


End file.
